fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leif
Leif (リーフ Riifu, Leaf in the Japanese version), full name Leif Faris Claus (リーフ・ ファリス・クラウス Rīfu Farisu Kurausu), is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 and Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the prince of Leonster, the son of Quan and Ethlyn, brother of Altena, the nephew of Sigurd, the cousin of Seliph, and the grandson of Vylon (Ethlyn's side of the family) and Calf (Quan's side of the family). He is the descendant of Noba on Quan's side and Baldur on Ethlyn's side. After the fall of Leonster, he managed to flee, alongside Finn and Nanna. After hiding out at several cities such as that of Alster and Tahra, Leif finally settled down in a small village known as Fiana. He inherits the iconic Light Sword from his late mother, Ethlyn, which is, incidentally, his personal weapon in the events of Thracia 776. Leif is revealed to be 15 years of age in the events of Thracia 776, and 16 in the events of Genealogy of the Holy War. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats '''Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Prince | Noba Baldur |1 |32 |12 |3 |10 |10 |8 |10 |3 |6 | - |Varies | Continue Critical | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |130% |60% |7% |50% |45% |25% |50% |10% |} Promotional Gains *Promotes to Master Knight *'Strength:' +4 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +6 *'Defense:' +5 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Movement:' +3 *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'C Rank' Overall Leif may start out fairly weak, but evolves into a formidable unit after promotion. It is recommended to have the Pursuit Ring passed down to him, as he will be unable to perform double attacks otherwise. Leif will also come with the Light Sword, assuming that Ethlyn had received it from Deirdre in Generation 1. He comes with the skills Continue and Critical, and gains the Pursuit skill after promotion. Conversations In Chapter 7, Leif may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, Finn may speak to Leif, and Leif will gain three points of strength. In Chapter 9, if Finn is alive at the beginning of the chapter, Leif may speak to Altena, resulting in her taking her leave of the battlefield. This will essentially allow her to be recruited later in the chapter. In Chapter 10, if neither Nanna nor Leif has a lover, she may speak to him, and she will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, Leif may speak to Altena, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny is in love with Leif, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of magic. In the Final Chapter, after Edda Castle is captured, if Leif is in love with Nanna/Janne, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of defense (Nanna) or HP (Janne). Love Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Larcei: 0+2 *Nanna: 100+2 *Fee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats | Lord |1 |22 |4 |0 |2 |5 |6 |3 |5 |6 |0 |1 |2 | Continue | Sword - C | Light Sword Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |70% |35% |10% |35% |40% |40% |25% |15% |3% |} Promotional Gains Promotes to Prince *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +1 *'Build:' +0 *'Movement:' +0 Support Bonus '''Supports' *Finn - 10% *Eyvel - 10% *Ronan - 10% *Safy - 10% *Dalsin - 10% *Asvel - 10% *Nanna - 10% *Hicks - 10% *Carrion - 10% *Selphina - 10% *Olwen - 10% *Tina - 10% *Linoan - 10% *Miranda - 10% *Sara - 10% *Xavier - 10% Supported by *Nanna - 10% Overall Compared to his appearance in Genealogy of the Holy War, Leif is much weaker in this game, thanks to his mediocre base stats, and growth. However, Leif has tons of perks that make him a pretty solid character in his own rights. Leif has the ability Continue, which allows him to get an extra attack at times. Leif's Light Sword is pretty useful thanks to its 1-2 range Magical attack property, and 60 uses. It can also act as a Vulnerary, but you are better off using an actual Vulnerary over a use of the Light Sword. It is reccomended to give the chapter 1 - 3 Life, Shield, and Speed Ring to Leif to patch up his low stats, since the only early game characters who is still alvailable to use in Manster are Leif, Eyvel(for a VERY short time), and Lifis. A stats boosted Leif is arguably the best unit in the team during Manster other than Brighton, thanks to the Magical property of the Light Sword and the massive amount of high defense enemies during Manster. Following the end of Manster, Leif is still a capable unit, but his massive amounts of combat during Manster, followed by his late game promotion will made him lag a bit compared to your other units. To make up for his base and growth, you can throw him some Scrolls. Despite its marginal at best boost, Leif promotion is a blessing in disguise in this regards, since he gets EXP in a simmilar rate to an unpromoted unit after his promotion, which allows Leif to quickly catch up his stats deficiency with a proper Scrolls. Finally, Leif has a massive amount of supported units that allow him to boost another units by being near with them. Notably, Leif supported has a two sided support triangle with both Nanna and Finn. This traits can be further enchanced by giving Leif the King Sword, which is pretty useful in some tough chapters with thick enemy density. This is made even better thanks to being the main Lord. Leif is unaffected by the fatigue mechanic so he can always provide this bonus. Overall, Leif is essentially a clutch during early game who falls down, and later on is given a chance to catch up. A useful character in his own rights, thanks to being always available to use. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped |-|DLC= |-|Enemy= Quotes Ending *(If Nanna is alive) Leif - The Prince of Leonster (レンスターの王子 Rensutā no ōji) Leif led the Jugdral Liberation Wars along with Seliph. After securing Belhalla, he continued to travel around the continent, liberating those under oppression. In the Gran Year 780, Leaf united Northern and Southern Thracia into the New Kingdom of Thracia, where he declared himself king. Along with his queen, Nanna, and his sister, Altena, he carried on the legacy of Dain and Noba, devoting his life to maintaining peace and prosperity in his nation. As long as history exists in Thracia, the legendary King Leif's name will never be forgotten... *(If Nanna is dead) Leif - The Prince of Leonster (レンスターの王子 Rensutā no ōji) Leif led the Jugdral Liberation Wars along with Seliph. After securing Belhalla, he continued to travel around the continent, liberating those under oppression. In the Gran Year 780, Leif united Northern and Southern Thracia into the New Kingdom of Thracia, where he declared himself king. Along with his sister, Altena, he carried on the legacy of Dain and Noba, devoting his life to maintaining peace and prosperity in his nation. As long as history exists in Thracia, the legendary King Leaf's name will never be forgotten... Etymology Leif's name could be derived from 'Leif', a name of Scandinavian origin which befittingly means "heir" or "descendant". In Norse Mythology, Leif was also the name of the man who survived Ragnarok. Leif's name could also be a reference to Lugh, a deity from Irish mythology who was the son of Cian (Quan) and Ethnia (Ethlyn). Trivia *Leif is the only lord character from the past Japanese exclusive games whose name was not mentioned in the official site for Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken in the History of Fire Emblem section. *Leif's Fire Emblem: Awakening artwork depicts him wielding Leif's Blade, which in turn is based on the sword he is wielding in his Thracia 776 artwork. *One of Marth's alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is based on Leif. Gallery File:Leaf (TCG Series 1).jpg|Leif, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Prince. File:Leaf TradingCard1.jpg|Leif, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Prince. File:Leaf TCG1.jpg|Leif, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Prince. File:Leaf (TCG Series 4).jpg|Leif, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Prince. File:Leaf (Anthology TCG Series).jpg|Leif, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Prince. File:Leaf (TCG_Series 3).jpg|Leif, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Master Knight. File:Leaf (Super Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Leif from the Super Tactics Book. File:Leaf (FE Treasure).png|Official artwork of Leif from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Leaf.jpg|Official artwork of Leif from Thracia 776 File:finleafclose.png|Finn escaping with young Leif after the fall of Leonster File:LeafFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Leif from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works File:Prince.jpg|An artwork of Leif as a Child from Thracia 776. File:LeafFE4NFManga.jpg|Leif as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Thracia776 taka Vol 1.jpg|Leif as he appears in the Yuuna Takanagi manga adaptation. File:Fire Emblem 4 Leaf Portrait.png|Leif's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Fire Emblem 5 Leaf Portrait.png|Leif's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Leaf as a Prince.JPG|Leif as a Prince in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Leaf as a Master Lord.JPG|Leif as a Master Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Leaf FE5 Lord.png|Leif as a Lord in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters